A Sudden Change
by Vulpsis
Summary: Right when A young Minccino is about to be caught she is saved by one of her own kind. Stealing a trainer's bag she goes through a sudden change and is about to reward her rescuer. A rather short story


The young Minccino tried jumping out of the way of the pignite's flame charge but it was to no avail. The flaming pig was too fast and knocked her out. "Alright good job Pignite! Now pokeball go!" The trainer shouted as he threw his pokeball. The Minccino struggled to get up and momentarily saw the pokeball in the air. She closed her eyes, waiting for the impact and heard a loud thud. When she realized she hadn't been hit she opened her eyes only to see a grey blur.

"Amy come on!" she heard. Feeling a second wind and a hand guiding her she got up and ran blindly, following that familiar voice.

"Darn it, it got away! Hey where's my bag?" She heard from the distance as the two ran away to safety.

"That was a close one!" Amy said as she sat down, a sitrus berry in her furry paws.

"Yeah it was, you should be more careful" The other Minccino said.

"I'll try, but I did manage to get his bag Bobby." She said as she pointed at the bag she had stolen from the trainer as she ran.

"What in the world are you going to do with that?" Bobby asked as he sat next to her against a tree. The two were safely hidden in a deep forest, not many people head over in this direction mainly because there were no major cities or gyms nearby.

"I was hoping there'd be some food." She got up and dragged it closer to her as she fiddled around with it, trying to get it open. Bobby sighed as his big fluffy grey ears drooped.

"You're hopeless."

"Hey… I feel funny." Amy asked as half her body was buried within the bag. Bobby looked over lazily.

"Funny how?" Suddenly her body began to shine, Bobby gasped as she pulled back out and her form began to change. Tufts of white fur began to grow and envelop around her body as the light began to die down and show her form again. Bobby got up and felt his heart sank. She looked so different and yet the same. Amy turned around as she looked around her body, her posture changed as she examined the new tufts of fur.

"I…evolved? I look so different… and I feel different." She wagged her long tail that was once grey had change and grew more fluffy and white. She turned to look at Bobby who was still in a state of shock and wonder. "How do I look Bobby? There must've been a stone in there like the stories others would talk about… hey are you going to say something or what?"

Amy walked up to Bobby who was now blushing and still couldn't say anything. Amy grinned as she extended her tail and tickled his chin. "Well I could tell you like the way I look… you're blushing!" Amy giggled which seemed to further Bobby's embarrassment.

"Quit… teasing me" was all he could say. Amy grinned as she stepped back and noticed his erection. Her tail moved and began to wrap around it gently. Bobby groaned as he felt that soft fur tickled his exposed flesh.

"Quit teasing? Sorry but I can't do that." Amy giggled as she watched Bobby's reaction with eyes filled with lust. She began stroking his member with her long white tail, playing around with him as she grew in heat.

Amy then wrapped her large tail around the back of his head and brought him closer to her, her eyes staring straight into his. "Well maybe now I can repay the favor for rescuing me, hmmm?" She leaned in closer, embracing him into a kiss as her paw pressed gently between his legs, gripping around his cock. Bobby's body shuddered as he kissed Amy back as well, her paws rubbing and feeling her beautiful scarf like fur as he felt her paw stroke his exposed member. Her paws were like magic, its fur bristled gently against his exposed sensitive dick, each stroke seemingly pulling his orgasm closer and closer to his tip. Right when he thought it couldn't get any better she suddenly stopped as she leaned back from the kiss.

She had a mischievous looking smile as she pressed Bobby closer against the tree. "It wouldn't be fair if you had all the fun now would it?~" she said as she pressed her body against his. She sat down on his cock and took a moment to brace herself before she forced it all the way in. Bobby and Amy gasped as she continued to hump against him, her arms wrapped around his back as he continued to feel and trace her long trails of white fur. Her eyes clenched tightly as the two fucked, Bobby gripped his arms around her waist as he forced her down every time he pushed inside of her, her warm walls tightly clenched around his member soaking it with her love juices. Bobby new he was going to climax quickly so he forced her down even more and began to thrust deep inside her more and more. She raised her head as she cried out in climax. Bobby grunted as he felt his climax shoot deep inside of her, each squirt feeling better and longer than the last.

Amy began to scavenge the bag again, throwing away man made items like potions and pokeballs as Bobby watched. "I hope you give up that habit soon." Amy pulled back from the bag, a lava cookie in her mouth. She quickly munched it and tilted her head.

"And why's that?" Bobby sighed as he got closer and hugged the Cinccino.

"Because I don't wanna risk losing you." Amy blushed and hugged him right back. "That's why I saved you earlier, I-I love you." Amy gulped and began to feel a ping of guilt.

"I'm sorry, I'll be more careful…" she said as the two backed away from the hug. She then began to rub her tummy and smiled, looking back at Bobby. "For us."


End file.
